Cinema
by Coretan Hikari
Summary: Ini Sakura. Ini Sasuke. Apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu di tempat dengan kejadian yang demi saus tartar amat sangat memalukan! /Dedicated to Sakura's Birthday/Thanks for Reading and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinema © Coretan Hikari**

**Based on True Story**

**Dedicated to Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura Birthday**

**Genre : Humor, Slice of Life, Romance, Family**

**Rate : Teen**

**Warn! Penggunaan kata tidak baku**

**DLDR**

Musim semi.

Dan itu tandanya musim liburan! Libur dari segala aktifitas belajar dan libur mandi, seperti yang tokoh kita contohkan saat ini.

Di hari minggu nan damai, terlihat seonggok manusia bergelung dalam selimutnya. Hei, hari ini sangat cerah untuk berjalan-jalan di luar, tapi tidak bagi Haruno Sakura. Libur sama dengan tidur sepuasnya dan lupa mandi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Haruno Sakura ketika libur ia berhibernasi, orangtuanya pun sudah malas mengingatkan Sakura agar jangan terlalu sering tidur, tapi apa mau dikata? Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Nama? Tentunya, Haruno Sakura. Siswi kelas dua SMA di _Seika Highschool_.

Usia? 17 tahun.

Tampang? Oke punya, ya kata ibunya Sakura anak paling cantik sedunia. Apa saja lah buat putrinya iya-in saja.

Otak? Masih ada, eh tidak, maksudnya dia cukup cerdas di angkatannya. Lumayan lah juara satu dapat terus.

Status? Kalau ini jangan bertanya langsung padanya, bisa-bisa dahimu beradu dengan dahi lebar nan licin milik Sakura. Jadi si cantik ini statusnya masih anak mama-papa, eh maksudnya _single_ alias lajang alias jomblo!

Sebenarnya dia tidak jelek, tapi mungkin belum jodoh kali ya?

Ya mungkin juga jodohnya dipatok ayam karena sudah pukul sepuluh pagi Sakura masih sibuk _ileran_ di bantal merah jambu kesayangannya.

Hanya Tuhan dan Sakura yang tahu, serta jodoh Sakura yang entah kenapa _gak nongol-nongol._

_._

_._

_._

_._

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibuka kasar, sebut saja didobrak oleh seseorang.

"Sakura! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!", teriak gadis itu.

"Aku masih mengantuk!" Sakura makin tenggelam dalam selimut tebalny.

"_Hora_! Bangun Sakura!", teriak gadis itu lagi, ditambah tarikannya pada selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sakura.

"_Yamete yo_, Karin! Aku masih mengantuk!" Sakura mulai mengamuk.

"Hei! Kau sudah janji mau menonton bioskop bersamaku hari ini! Lekas bangun, _Kuma_!" gadis bernama Karin ini makin ganas membangunkan beruang hibernasi.

Sakura makin kencang memegang selimutnya dan suara geraman tertahan berduet asik diantara acara tarik-menarik selimut.

Sakura lupa, Sakura khilaf.

Hari minggu tenang nan damai ini, sepupunya yang cerewet maha dahsyat akan datang. Dan yang pasti akan menginap di Konoha selama libur musim semi. Karin saja sudah ahli membuat kepala pening, belum ditambah adiknya yang syukurnya belum muncul rambut merahnya. Yakin _deh_ musim liburan Sakura bakal _semrawut_.

"Ayolah Sakura~ kemarin 'kan kau sudah janji mau menemaniku ke bioskop." Rajuk Karin seperti anak kecil yang sumpah _enggak_ ada lucu-lucunya.

"Aku lelah, Karin!" Sakura berteriak di bawah gelungan selimutnya yang sebenarnya Sakura sudah megap-megap ingin keluar dari selimut saking pengap dan panasnya.

"Ya sudah, batal beli komik." ucap Karin datar.

"Ok! Kita berangkat!" tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit bagai kingkong lepas, tinggal panggil Tarzan lengkap _deh._

Dan Karin pun menyeringai ala pemain sinetron antagonis yang wajahnya disorot dramatis dan suara hati liciknya menggema terdengar oleh sekumpulan ibu-ibu emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbekal semangat 45, Karin dan Sakura pun tiba di daerah barat dan berhasil mendapatkan kitab suci.

Maaf, salah deskripsi.

Saat ini Karin dan Sakura persis seperti anak hilang, kebingungan mau nonton film apa. Lah, dikira Sakura sudah ada target mau nonton apa. Sakura paling malas bepergian tanpa rencana jelas seperti yang Karin lakukan saat ini. Padahal rencana Sakura jelas _banget. _Iya, jelas _banget pengen _tidur.

"Sakura, nonton apa ya?" Karin buka suara. Dengan sok imutnya ia bertopang dagu dan bibirnya _rada _maju _dikit._

"Apa saja, yang penting cepat selesai lalu beli komik." ujar Sakura datar, terlalu fokus dengan telepon genggamnya yang pintar.

"Ya sudah, nonton ini saja!" dengan tenaga bak pegulat Karin menarik lengan Sakura menuju loket. Pilihan Karin jatuh pada film drama romantis yang entah kenapa Sakura langsung memasang tampang aneh. Entah aneh karena filmnya atau aneh karena penjaga loketnya memberikan tatapan aneh ketika Karin memilih paket _Couple_.

_Oh, please Sakura. Itu memang maha dahsyat anehnya! _Hati nurani Sakura menggema dengan warasnya. Tapi, Sakura terlalu lama dalam memproses informasi atau katakanlah _telmi._

Ketika mendekati pintu masuk, barulah sambungan koneksi Sakura berjalan lancar jaya.

"Hei! Kenapa beli paket pasangan?! Kau tak lihat tampang penjaganya? Sumpah kita dikira menjurus!" Sakura pun menggila dalam tahap siaga satu.

"Ah biarkan saja, yang penting murah~" Karin berlalu dengan santainya menuju _stand_ makanan.

_Iya sih murah. Tapi gak gitu juga kali! _Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan pemutaran film dengan wajah bersungut-sungut ria. Disusul Karin yang tengah membawa satu ember _popcorn _ukuran _large_ dan dua _cup _minuman ukuran besar.

Di dalam ruangan Sakura duduk dengan _unyu_ seraya mengutak-atik _smartphone-_nya menunggu pemutaran film. Mungkin karena keasyikan main, Sakura tak sadar di kiri dan kanannya sudah terisi penonton selain ia dan Karin. Bahkan sampai film berputar lebih dari sepuluh menit, Sakura masih asyik dengan dunianya, biasa baca komik _online._

"Sakura, ini makanan dan minumannya. Nanti kelupaan malah _ngamuk ._" Ujar Karin tiba-tiba dari sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Hmm." Dan gumaman Sakura mengakhiri kontaknya dengan telepon layar sentuhnya.

Krauk.

Krauk.

Slurrp.

Krauk.

Merdu _banget _ acara kunyah-mengunyah yang dilakukan Sakura. Tangannya bekerja aktif mengambil berondong jagung dan minuman soda di sebelah kirinya. Mulut mungilnya heboh beraktifitas, entah dia _doyan _apa _laper._ Matanya khusyuk bin fokus pada film.

"Ehem." Deheman misterius terdengar dan sumpahnya itu mengganggu Sakura.

"Sstt..." balas Sakura tanpa memutus atensinya pada layar _tancep, _lebar maksudnya.

Satu menit, dua menit suasana kembali hening, tapi mulut Sakura _gak _hening. _Gak nyante banget ngunyahnya!_

"Ehem!" Nah kan deheman yang diidentifikasi suara lelaki kembali muncul.

"Sstt!" Sakura datar saja menanggapinya. Tetap fokus. Fokus makan dan minum.

Sakura _kalem, _yang di sebelah _gak kalem. _

"EHEM!" hayoloh yang di sebelah makin _senewen._

"Mas, bisa _diem gak_?! Naksir sama saya _gak_ usah segitunya mas!" Sakura _rada sensi_, si mas-mas _rada keki_.

Akhirnya pada mengheningkan cipta. Sakura diam, cemilannya habis. Filmnya tinggal 20 menit lagi selesai. Tapi, Sakura sudah terlanjur _badmood _gara-gara suara si mas-mas.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun! Filmnya bagus!" Heboh Karin ketika keluar dari ruangan, wajahnya ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah kusutnya Sakura.

"Oh iya, kau tidak suka dengan cemilan yang kubawa?" Tanya Karin mengalihkan topik.

"Suka." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kok tidak dimakan?" Tanya Karin lagi. Aneh saja, sepupunya ini jago _banget_ kalau makan.

Dahi Sakura berkerut heran. "Dimakan kok, habis malah." jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Masa? Ini apa?" Karin menyodorkan cemilan yang masih terlihat penuh.

Sakura melotot, Karin bingung.

"LAH! LALU AKU MAKAN PUNYA SIAPA?!" Sakura mulai kejang-kejang, _enggak ding._

"Tidak tahu. Dosa loh dosa, mengambil yang bukan hak kita." Karin malah ceramah.

"SUMPAH! AKU PIKIR ITU PUNYA KITA! MANA AKU HABISIN PULA!" Sakura belum juga menurunkan volume kepanikannya.

"Ya, semoga saja yang kau dzolimi tidak dendam. Berdoa saja." ucap Karin sok bijak.

Mata Sakura _jelalatan _panik, keringatnya mengucur seperti keran bocor. _Lebay_.

Lagi panik-paniknya memikirkan dosanya, eh ada tangan asing menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang.

Satu tepukan, Sakura belum sadar.

Dua tepukan, masih belum sadar.

Tiga tepukan ditambah tenaga ekstra. Sakura kaget dan meringis.

"ADA APA SIH?! SAKIT TAHU!" Sakura _sewot_.

Yang di_sewotin _ternyata laki-laki ganteng badai. Matanya hitam, rambutnya juga hitam dan belakang seperti pantat bebek. Sakura langsung masuk mode _kesemsem _level Aphrodite.

Si ganteng pasang muka _asem_.

"Ya? Ada apa mas?" dengan suara dibuat imut Sakura bertanya diiringi kedipan maut.

"Hn, terima kasih sudah menghabiskan cemilan saya." Sebaris kalimat itu menutup perjumpaan dramatis Sakura dan si ganteng badai.

Si ganteng badai itu berlalu menjauhi Sakura yang tengah serangan jantung mendadak.

Sakura kejang-kejang, Karin _ileran _melihat si ganteng badai.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di mana si ganteng berdiri bersisian dengan temannya.

_Sial! Ternyata orangnya cantik! _Batin si ganteng, wajahnya mulai merona.

"Hei teme? Kenapa?" Tanya sesosok berambut kuning di sebelah si ganteng.

"Tidak." Singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti si kuning.

_Aku harus cari tahu namanya! _

**END**

**A/n**

Haiii~~ Hikari dateng lagi~~ ceritanya ini ff comebacknya Hikari dan ff ultah teteh Sakura hehe XD

Habis eikeu lupa plot ff yang mau dilanjut jadi mau mengingat dan bangkitin mood haha :3

Sekilas info yaa, ini dari kisah nyata tapi kisahnya temen adik Hikari. Gak sama persis sih haha

Next, lanjut ff yang lain hehe

Happy birthday mamah Sakura!

Sampai jumpa!

**Sign with love,**

**Coretan Hikari**

**Omake**

"Mah, awal ketemu sama Papa seperti apa?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu sanggup membuat Sakura yang tengah mengunyah kue beras tersedak.

"Etto... Sarada tanya sama papa saja ya?" Ibu muda berumur 28 itu tersenyum canggung.

Anak kecil bernama lengkap Uchiha Sarada itu pun segera berlari menuju kebun belakang di mana sang ayah tengah merawat tanaman bonsainya.

"Papaaaa~!"

**THE END**


	2. Sasuke's Part

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cinema (Sasuke's Part) © Coretan Hikari**

**Based on True Story**

**Genre : Humor, Slice of Life, Romance, Family**

**Rate : Teen**

**Warn! Penggunaan kata tidak baku**

**DLDR**

Musim semi.

Libur panjang. Liburan dengan segudang rencana menyenangkan.

Begitu pula dengan pemuda yang tengah sarapan santai di ruang makan keluarga. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam sewarna dengan bola matanya itu tengah menyantap nasi goreng ekstra tomat buatan ibunda tercintanya.

Wajah datarnya menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagia karena menyantap menu favoritnya. Padahal dalam hati jerit-jerit tak karuan melihat sang pujaan hati pagi ini, tomat. Merah, licin, mengkilat, seksi dan tamat riwayatmu di perutku, deskripsi di otak Uchiha Sasuke tentang tomat.

Uchiha Sasuke, tampan dan berani. Kata orang sih. Kalau ibunya sudah dalam level waspada nyalinya ciut seperti buah yang kelamaan di dalam kulkas, berkerut-kerut _gitu_.

Si ganteng badai ini berusia 17 tahun. Bersekolah di daerah nun jauh dimato, eh di _Miyabigaoka Highschool ding. _

Otaknya encer seperti air. _Enggak_ sih, dia ini pintar _pake banget malah. _Segala bentuk ujian pasti dia lalui dan lolos dengan nilai sempurna, kecuali uji nyali.

Uchiha bungsu ini anaknya tenang dan ya memang ganteng badai. Tapi, terkadang kelakuannya _annoying banget. _Contohnya, kalau dia lagi panik atau kehilangan sesuatu Sasuke akan bertingkah nista, entah itu berteriak histeris atau melakukan hal di luar kewajaran. Oh ya, satu lagi kalau Sasuke sedang senang _to the max_ level ke_-annoying-_annya makin tinggi. Maklum lah Uchiha Sasuke ini kan perpaduan dari ayahnya yang _jayus _kalau bercanda dan ibu yang super heboh. Tapi, setidaknya masih bisa dikontrol kenistaannya, tidak seperti kakaknya yang bisa makan roti sosis sambil melompati lingkaran api.

Tampang kece badai juga belum tentu laku, ini yang dialami si bungsu ganteng. Dari lahir sampai sebesar tiang berjalan, Sasuke belum pernah mengecap asam manis berpacaran. Entah selera anak gadis jaman sekarang yang sudah berubah, atau Sasuke disangka 'belok' ?

Hanya Tuhan, Sasuke dan Naruto yang tahu.

Lah? Naruto?

Itu bocah berisik yang selalu _ngintilin _ke mana pun Sasuke pergi. Sahabat yang tak terpisahkan dari kecil sampai sekarang. Di mana ada Sasuke disitu ada Naruto, di mana ada Naruto ya belum tentu ada Sasuke sih, ya kali ke toilet juga bareng.

Bahkan mereka disangka kembar karena terlalu sering bersama. Kembar dibelah kapak.

Disangka kembar itu dulu, sekarang disangka pasangan. Sakitnya tuh disini! Sasuke berang, Naruto _adem. _Iya, Naruto santai saja karena dia sudah membuktikan dia jantan sejati, biar tampangnya _cunihin _(tukang gombal/goda) _gitu-gitu _juga sudah punya pacar.

_Ngenes_nya ya Sasuke, rumornya berubah kalau Sasuke bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kasihan, sini emak peluk dulu.

.

.

.

.

"Sasukeee~! Sasukeee~!" suara cempreng melengking terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Suara najis menurut Sasuke. Mengganggu ketenangan sarapan si ganteng.

"Hei, teme! Kok _gak _dijawab panggilanku?" tahu-tahu si pemilik suara sakit ini sudah ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Panggilan setan buat apa dijawab. Sesat tahu." balas Sasuke menyakitkan jiwa raga Naruto. Untung saja Naruto bukan tipe yang mudah tersinggung dan terima kasih juga dengan otaknya yang _telmi._

"Hehehe~" si kumis kucing malah tertawa padahal sedang dihina dina sahabatnya.

"Eh eh, Mikoto-_baasan _mana?" tanya Naruto sok asik.

"Ada tuh di dapur." ucap Sasuke pelan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Oh, numpang makan ya." tanpa tedeng aling Naruto langsung mengambil piring dan menyendokkan nasi goreng.

"Tumben ijin, biasanya langsung _nyerobot._" celetuk Sasuke _nyinyir _.

"Hehehe..." yang disindir cuma bisa _cengengesan. _Memang biasa bagi Naruto untuk numpang makan di rumah sahabatnya dan biasanya juga tidak tahu malu asal ambil apa saja yang tersaji. Sahabat yang baik bukan?

"Eh teme, antar aku yuk?" tanya Naruto disela kegiatannya mengunyah makanan.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis naik sebelah, _kepo _ceritanya.

"Ke makam." jawab Naruto kalem. "Hah?!" Sasuke kaget.

"Baka, _nggak _mungkin lah. Antar aku ke bioskop. Aku sedang ingin menonton yang romantis." ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Hn." balas Sasuke santai.

"Asal kau yang bayar." tambah Sasuke kemudian. "Sialan!" umpat Naruto merasa tak adil.

"Traktir atau tidak sama sekali." ujar Sasuke sedikit mengancam.

"Iya iya!" gerutu Naruto.

_'Lumayan~ gratis~ tahu saja dompet lagi seret.' _batin Sasuke gembira.

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka pun sampai di bioskop. Naruto tengah sibuk mencari film romantis yang sedang hangat-hangatnya diperbincangkan.

Sasuke di mana? Dia sibuk membeli camilan tentu saja menggunakan uang Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke! Ayo masuk!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang tengah membawa _popcorn _ukuran besar dan minuman soda ukuran besar pula untuk perbekalan selama nonton roman picisan.

Sesuai dugaan, film yang Naruto pilih sukses membuat si tampan dan berani ini _badmood _ total. Alur ceritanya terlalu _mainstream _dan mudah ditebak.

_'Cih, awalnya musuhan terus jatuh cinta terus happy-end. Gak ada apa ya yang beda seperti heroine-nya ditikung atau hero-nya ditusuk sama heroine-nya biar gak ada yang mengklaim si hero? ' _cukup Sasuke, cukup. Batin Sasuke menggila.

Hening melanda, Sasuke masih menggerutu dan makin jengkel karena tak disangka-sangka ada tangan asing yang seenak jidat mencomot camilan milik Sasuke.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem lembut.

"Sstt." dan hanya dijawab seperti itu. Sekali, Sasuke sabar. Mungkin si pemilik tangan sedang khilaf.

"Ehem!" Dua kali.

"Sstt!" hidung Sasuke mulai kembang kempis menahan amarah jiwa.

"EHEM!" Tiga kali, tangan Sasuke mulai gatal ingin memelintir tangan asing tak tahu diri itu.

Sungguh, selain tangan yang tak tahu diri, suaranya kunyahan si pemilik tangan sungguh biadab membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Mas, bisa _diem gak_?! Naksir sama saya _gak_ usah segitunya mas!" Sumpah baru kali ini Sasuke diteriaki macam om-om genit. Sasuke mulai memendam sumpah serapah dan menyusun rencana balas dendam setelah keluar dari ruang bioskop ini.

_"Lihat saja nanti! Akan kubuat kau mati kutu baka onna!" _Batin Sasuke geram.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya film romantis yang sukses membuat Sasuke jengkel selesai. Sasuke menyesal menuruti keinginan Naruto, walaupun gratis tapi ada saja yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Mungkin Naruto tidak ikhlas.

Disaat Naruto sibuk mengoceh mengulas kembali film yang baru saja ditonton, Sasuke sedang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membalas perlakuan gadis kurang ajar saat di dalam tadi.

_"Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Memang rejeki anak sholeh." _Batin Sasuke ketika mendengar suara yang dikenal sebagai pencuri camilannya tengah berbincang heboh dengan gadis berkacamata.

_"Rambut pink? Menggelikan." _Batin Sasuke mengejek. Dengan langkah pasti Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah membelakanginya. Sasuke hanya ingin menampakkan diri agar gadis itu malu luar biasa, tindakan selanjutnya biar nanti dipikirkan.

Langkah Sasuke semakin dekat dan ia bisa mendengar jelas apa yang tengah diperbincangkan si merah jambu dan si kacamata.

_"Cih, sedang memikirkan dosa ya?" _Sasuke mendecih dalam hati.

Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tidak sadar ada sesosok tampan dan berani menghampiri mereka. Dengan keberanian dan dendam kesumat level Hades, Sasuke menepuk bahu si rambut merah jambu.

Satu tepukan. Tidak sadar.

Dua tepukan. Mungkin tidak terasa.

Tiga tepukan plus bumbu tenaga ekstra. Si empunya bahu meringis.

"ADA APA SIH?! SAKIT TAHU!" Sasuke kaget di_sewotin _lagi, apalagi si merah jambu ternyata cantik _pake banget_. Raut wajah Sasuke langsung cemberut, antara bingung mau membentak atau langsung kasih nomor telepon, _asem banget lah! _

Sasuke masih sibuk berpikir, si cantik _pake banget _langsung pasang tampang manis _aduhai. _"Ya? Ada apa, mas?" _Tuhkan, _suaranya saja jadi merdu _gitu._ Matanya berkedip-kedip, entah kelilipan atau syaraf matanya memang sudah bawaan lahir?

Sasuke yang selalu jadi kebanggaan para guru di sekolah karena kepintarannya mendadak seperti menjadi anak paling idiot dan lebih idiot dari si idiot Naruto, hanya karena berhadapan dengan gadis pencuri camilannya yang ternyata cantik _pake banget._

"Hn, terima kasih sudah menghabiskan camilan saya." merasa sudah cukup keren, Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis yang tengah berdiri kaku saking kagetnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu langkahnya cepat. Dia merasa malu luar biasa, wajahnya merona merah. _"Sial! Cantik banget!" _

Sasuke merasa gagal menjadi pendendam, Sasuke merasa harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa dengan satu tekad yaitu mendapatkan sang gadis merah jambu.

"Hei teme! Kenapa?" tanya sahabat kuningnya.

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke menjawab dengan kerennya. Padahal wajahnya merah _banget._

_"Aku harus cari tahu namanya! Mama! Papa! Sasuke mau sungkeman!" _Sasuke yang ajaib pun keluar.

**END**

A/N :

Halooooo~~~ ini bagian Sasuke di cinema yaaa. Maaf kalau banyak typo, aneh, alur gak jelas, saya ngerjain dalam berbagai mood.

Sebenernya saya ada niatan berhenti menulis, kerjaan saya menyita banyak waktu. Ngetik pun disela waktu senggang yang sempit. Semua konsep untuk fiksi fiksi sudah saya rancang tapi ya itulah waktunyaaaa.

Kadang ketika saya mengetik beberapa halaman terus say simpan, ketika mau dilanjutkan saya seperti kehilangan feel di fiksi yang tengah saya kerjakan orz

Ya udah deh, tunggu aja update terbaru fiksi saya, entah kapan. Orz

Terima kasih yang masih mendukung saya! Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review fiksi-fiksi saya, maaf gak saya balas, tapi selalu saya baca review dan pm dari reader-tachi dan jadi penyemangat saya :3 terima kasih, u rock guys!

**Sign with love,**

**Coretan Hikari**

**Omake**

"Papa~! Papa!" suara nyaring khas anak kecil itu menggema di telinga pria yang tengah merapikan bonsai kesayangannya.

"Hn, ada apa Sarada?" tanya sang ayah seraya membalikkan tubuh dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Bagaimana awal pertemuan papa dan mama?" Sarada bertanya dengan wajah berbinar, lain hal dengan wajah dewasa Sasuke.

"Fufufu~" Sasuke tertawa licik, wajahnya tersenyum dengan tidak wajar, jauh dari kesan papa keren.

Sarada merasa salah bertanya, ia menjadi jijik sendiri melihat wajah ayahnya yang abnormal.

Sarada, kau belum tahu sisi nista papa kerenmu.

Malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Salah bertanya, muka orang jadi sesat.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
